Mi Boricua
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Rachel is forced to take a break after she fainted during on of her shows. She is determined to not enjoy it just to piss Kurt off, but maybe a sexy boricua will make her change her mind.


**N/A: Again, my first language isn´t English.. so sorry for the mistakes. Also I don´t own Glee.  
**

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

"_Young Broadway star, Rachel Berry, winner of two Tony´s, has fainted today, after having a panic attack, while performing her show, Rent. She has been kept at the hospital for observation, but the doctors said she is okay, except for a minor cut on her forehead where she hit after fainting. We tried to talk to her friend and also Broadway actor, Kurt Hummel, but he refused to give any information on what could have caused Rachel´s attack. We will keep you all informed…"_

CLICK.

Rachel sighed and turned the TV off. Since she fainted three days ago, it seemed that people could only talk about that. Ok, she was famous around the theater and musical community, and she had made a guest appearance in one or two TV series, but it wasn´t as if she was a Hollywood star. She was pretty sure that people had better things to do than talk about her life. For the first time, she didn´t want to be on the spotlight.

The young singer looked around the white room and sighed again. It didn´t matter how many times she told the doctors she was feeling okay, they still didn´t let her go home. Rachel was frustrated and felt a headache coming. She had a show to perform and some stupid doctors were keeping her way from it.

"Hello, diva! How are you this morning?" Kurt entered the room while sipping a coffee.

"Get me out of here, Kurt, please!" Rachel begged pathetically.

"Rachel, Rachel… this is for your own good…" the young man then kissed her forehead and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Don´t know why! I´m fine, I only fainted…" the brunette frowned.

"You didn´t just faint, Rachel. You had a panic attack and it wasn´t the first one. You´ve been more and more stressed lately" Kurt said concerned and took he hand between his "Rachel, please, don´t take this the wrong way, but I think you´ve been working too much. You´ve been on stage since you were 18. And these past five years you didn´t have a break, no vacation. It´s been one show after the other, 'Mamma Mia', 'Wicked', 'Rent'. You need to relax."

"Don´t lecture me, Kurt. You´ve been working as much as me" Rachel huffed, pulling her hand away from him.

"Yes, Rach. But I also have fun. I get vacations, I go out with my friends, I date. You´re 27 and you stay home every night practicing when we all know that you could perform sleeping. Every time our old Glee club get together, you always have an excuse and when I force you to go, you´re always worried that you should be at home. You never relax, go to a restaurant, never have a day for yourself. Tell me, diva, when was the last time you dated? That you had sex?"

"I´m not going to discuss if I get intimate or not with someone. It´s not your business."

"Of course it is! I´m your best friend. I want to see you happy" Kurt answered worried.

"I´m happy, Kurt! I´m living my dream. This is everything I always wanted!"

"Professionally, yes. But what about emotionally? What you are doing is not healthy…"

"I can take care of me, you don´t need to worry."

"But I do worry, Rachel! Ok, that´s it. You only have two more weeks of contract, after that we´re going on vacation!"

"Oh, no, no, no. I can´t. As soon as I finish 'Rent', I already have a new contract to a new show. I can´t just go on vacation as you want. I need to start researching, reading, practicing the songs, then we have rehearsal, and…".

"This new show only starts in four months. Even if you take two to three weeks vacation, you´re still going to have plenty of time for all that. So you have no saying in this, we´re going" Kurt said firmly.

"You can´t make me! If I don´t want to go, I won´t go" Rachel glared at him with the same determination she used to fight for solos in high school.

"Oh… you wanna bet?" Kurt glared back with the same intensity.


End file.
